roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridgebreaker
The Ridgebreaker is a Dreadnought Class ship designed specifically for sieging. Description The Ridgebreaker is a decorated Dreadnought. It has a uniquely designed front, 'ridges' as decorations, and two large thrusters on the back. It's most prominent feature is the set of massive cannon barrels attached to the front. Interior Currently, the only interior is the cockpit. When you walk in, you will see a room and a ramp to the captain's seat. However, the dashboard is quite detailed. The old interior of the Ridgebreaker was later removed so that the ship would create less lag. Prior to the removal, there was a well-decorated living space complete with furniture and vending machines. Advantages * High Spinal firepower that can wreak havoc on anything that is hit by them. * Extremely high health, highest hull health for a Dreadnought. * Powerful siege turret firepower. * Overall high damage output. * It can solo-siege a Level 1 Starbase and Level 2 Starbase if it is left undefended. It's possible to solo-siege a Level 3 Starbase if you could use Spinals. * Can out-range bases with its Cannon (6.7K maximum). * Highest cargo hold for a Dreadnought/PVP ship Disadvantages * It's extremely slow, in fact the slowest Dreadnought in-game, with it being even slower than the Nyx. * Lack of Small Turrets makes it unable to fend off small ships. * Vulnerable bottom. * Hard to turn and control. * One of the most expensive Dreadnought in-game, not including event and/or special Dreadnoughts. * Lacking shield damage. * Low shields. * Horrible turret placement. Strategy * Use it as the main tank in sieges for its massive pool of Hull. * Be careful not to waste the spinals, as nearly half of the damage it does comes from its spinals. * Be sure to bring a Shield Destroyer (like the Zeus) so that its Cannons and Railguns can start to do the most damage. * If alone, keep at a distance of 6.6k-6.7K to pick off the base using Spinals, and retreat when you see defenders incoming. * Due to its reliance on kinetic weaponry, this ship is best used when a foe's shields have been depleted. It may not be the best idea to be the one soaking up all the initial damage in a siege, as you will want as much health as possible last long enough to destroy the base's hull. * A Combination of a Naglfar/Zeus(2 of em) and Ridgebreaker can be a big threat as they will dish out damage fast. Version History * Used to cost 130K but there was an economy update which lowered prices. * At one point most of its exterior detail was removed leaving some simple decorations in its place, and its living quarters were completely removed. * Received a massive buff in .61e4 that boosted cargo hold, health, and ship cost. * Remodeled in .61h1 Trivia * Aesthetics wise, most players can agree it is very nice to look at. * The original model had torpedoes, which were removed prior to addition. * Its current model is based on Ragnarov Titan from "Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion" game. * Many players, even including admins like (oShadowWarrioro) have hugely disliked its current remodel, often because of it’s radical changes. Category:Siege Ship Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Capital Ship